Of Metal and Mischief
by bekahleck
Summary: 22 and cocky, she believes that putting up walls is the best way to stay safe and adventure is only in books, but when Tony and Pepper's daughter ends up in Asgard, she finds a whole new world that changes her. Assana Niahm Stark posses power beyond anything she believed possible, but couldn't have predicted what was in store. Eventual Loki/OC Please Review! Kind words please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! thanks for taking time to read my fanfic! Niahm is 20 years old and Tony and Pepper's only child. It's been 3 years since the Attack on New York.

Niahm is pronounced NEEV

I own nothing except for Niahm.

"Niahm," she heard. The deep voice seemed to echo into her darkness. "Niahm, come on sweetie." The voice seemed to grab me and yank me from my dark quiet place. I jolted awake and heard a scream knowing it came from my own mouth. "Hey! Hey Niamh. Look at me sweetie. Open your eyes." I did as commanded and slowly opened them trying to blink away my blurry vision. As it slowly subsided I came face to face with my Dad. "You're okay, kid." He said drawing me near.

I tucked my head under his chin as he held me tight. Breathing in the scent of oil and cologne I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Sweetie?" A woman's soft voice called. I pulled away from my dad to see my mom standing in the door way.

"I'm okay mom," I said trying to give a smile.

"Tony?" She asked staring at him, wanting to hear it from his mouth.

"Pepper, she is fine," he said pushing my black bangs out of my face. I knew my hair was probably a huge mess of black curls.

I curled back into bed and let my dad tuck me in, knowing it made him feel better.

"You know you can call me if you need me, right?" He said looking down at me.

"I know," I smiled wearily. He kissed my forehead and left my room with mother.

"It's getting worse," my mom said. She closed the door to my room, but I could still hear their conversation in the hall.

"I know Pepper. I know." I knew this conversation better than they knew it themselves.

They first talk about how bad I seem to feel, and then my life. It then concludes with them feeling helpless and sucky parents. I curled into a tighter ball, hoping to fall back asleep. Inside I knew I couldn't. The signals were everywhere: texting, calling, YouTube,etc...

I had been born with a "power". My mind could connect with electronics. I could move my hand and open up a screen in my head. I could watch, listen, or text at anytime.

A "gift" they had called it. What people didn't seem to understand was that I lived in a world where signals were in everything and everywhere. My "gift" prevented me from having a regular life. Being almost 20 and graduating highschool wasn't exactly where I pictured myself when I was a kid.

"JARVIS," I said quietly, "Please block signals from coming in here."

"Being done now." The signals stopped and left me with a hum. A humming that had haunted me for 20 years, and will probably continue until I am dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing , but Annie, Niahm, and Kurby.

She teetered out of bed into her bathroom. After turning on the shower, she took a few moments to look at her face in the mirror. Her pale blue and green eyes sunken in from lack sleep, and her pale skin made her look like a zombie. She picked up her brush and combed out her long black hair so it would be easy to wash.

She quickly undressed and stepped under the cold water, letting it wake her, before turning it to warm. As the water flowed down her face she thought of what she would have to deal with that day: school. Senior year was supposed to be the best, but instead it was the worst.

Bullies had no shame in who to pick on. They never picked on her specifically, but if she saw someone being assaulted, she had to help them.

'I guess I get that from Dad being Iron Man,' she thought.

She put her hand on the wall and clenched it as she caught a glimpse of her metal bracelet. She knew that her gift limited her abilities and chances at a normal life. The bracelet limited the signals coming into her mind, causing her less a headache. The busy, technology ridden world was the problem. Always on some sort of device, not knowing how much she was hurting by their addictions.

A knock shook her from her thoughts.

"Niamh?" Her moms voice called. "You're going to be late for your meeting."

"Coming," she sighed. After quickly washing and leaving the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she found her outfit laid out on her bed: light grey skinny jeans, a red long sleeve shirt with small spikes on the shoulders, and a dark grey beanie. It brought a smile to her face knowing her mom knew her style so well.

After quickly putting on her clothes and slipping on her combat boots, she walked out to the living room.

There the avengers were lounging around, each a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey, kid," Uncle Clint said standing up. He gave her a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead. She made her way around the room giving each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When she came to Fury she stopped.

"No hug for me?" He asked sarcastically.

"No offense, sir, but you still scare the crap out of me." He gave a smile and winked his one eye walking to the bar.

The sound of the elevator chimed making her wince a bit. Out of it stepped the girls best friend Annie. Her long curly hair was braided thrown over her shoulder. Her hair framed her dark complexion perfectly along with her black eyes.

"Morning, gorgeous," she said walking past me to the kitchen. It had become a routine of grabbing breakfast and eating in the car.

"Hello everyone," she greeted. She gave Cap a flirty look making him blush.

Niahm rolled her eyes and walked to her Dads "office". He was standing behind an iron man suit polishing it.

"Dad," she said. He stopped what he was doing and gave a smile. "Annie and I are gonna head out, before she tries to jump Steve." He scoffed and walked across the room to her. Lifting her arm, he examined the bracelet.

"It's still working?" He asked raising and eye brow. She nodded giving a small smile. Being down here with all the machinery was making the head ache worse.

"I got to go," she said kissing his cheek. After giving his hand a quick squeeze, she let go and walked back up stairs.

"Let's roll out, ladybug," she said taking her bag from beside the door.

"But Steve and I were just talking," Annie said from beside Cap.

"You'll have time to flirt later. Come on, we'll be late for school."

Blushing profusely, she gave Cap a final smile and walked into the elevator door. As the doors shut, she kicked Niahm in the shin earning a howl. Smiling sweetly the rode down in silence. The beeping anouncing each floor they passed hurt her head.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked.

"I'm okay," she smiled.

Annie had been her life long friend, and her only normal one. Most of the parents did not want their kids around "freaks" as they had been titled. Annie's parents were understanding though, and invited Niahm around all the time, accepting her as family.

The doors opened to the parking lot to reveal Kurby. The pink Volkswagen had trouble, but had been faithfully getting the two young women around town for 2 years. Getting into the car, they opened up the bag of food the moms' had packed.

"I got bacon and eggs," Annie said looking up from her bag.

"And I have... fruit, as always," she said switching bags. The vegetarian gladly took the fruit cup as Niahm dived into the eggs. "Yum! I love your mom so much," she said leaning back into the seat. T

Annie turned on the car and began to drive, while eating her fruit.

"You don't have to take me you know," Niahm said drinking some orange juice.

"I promised your mom I would get you there today," she said popping another grape in her mouth. Groaning Niahm pulled down her hood and pouted while eating her eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except for Evan, Brandon, Philip, Kayla, Nick, Niahm, and Mr. Jackson.

"So everyone, how are we doing this week?" Mr. Jackson asked making himself more comfortable in the chair that was one of ten. The large bald man sat back inspecting the small crowd. The nine teens adjusted uncomfortably in their seats. The meeting was for teens with serious powers that was effecting their daily lives. Niahm flicked her wrists a couple times, texting Annie from her mind.

"Niahm?" A voice called. She turned to the counselor and all eyes were on her. She reached up into the thin air and closed the screen only she could see.

"Sorry," she said looking down.

"That's okay. How are you doing?" He asked. She sighed and bent over, resting her arms on her legs and her head in her hands. Closing her eyes she could see all the texts, videos, and calls that were being made.

"Its getting worse. More signals. More sound. The humming is slowly getting louder. Everything is too busy. I just. Ugh!" She said putting her face into her hands. "I want it gone!" She said raising her voice.

A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to look up to see the girl next to her, who could change into any animal, giving her and understanding look.

"One day at a time," she reminded the young Stark.

Niamh patted the girls hand, thanking her for the support.

"How about you?" He asked Kayla. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I hate it. People treat me like a circus freak. Asking me to turn into this, or that animal. I want it gone." Those three words voiced everyone's thoughts. ' I want it gone.' There were medicine trials going on for supers, but many of them ended in death.

Each teen got their turn to talk about their problems. This went to until 7:30 am., giving them time to get to their lockers.

Leaving the counseling office, they each prepared themselves for the ridicule from the other teens of the school. They crossed the street to into the gymnasium and found the basketball jocks practicing.

"Hey freaks!" One of the jocks shouted.

"Hey prick," Nick muttered.

"Did you say something to me, mind reading freak" Evan said pushing Nick into the wall.

"I don't have to read minds to know Im about to get beat up," the red headed boy said. Evan grinned punching him in the stomach.

"Call me predictable," he laughed as the boy lost his air.

Running over to him, Niahm pulled Evan off and shoved him away.

"Get away from him," she warned blocking his body with hers. The jock laughed shoving her out of the way. Again she shoved him and kicked him in the back of the knees. "Away!" She warned again. Her voice was stronger than she felt.

"You little-". He pushed Nick out of the way and caught her by the throat shoving her up against the wall. "What's wrong? No more warnings?" He mocked.

Giving him a disgusted look she spit into his face. He wiped it out of his eyes and gave her an angry look.

"Nick, go," she said still looking at the angry teen before her.

The scared teens ran out leaving her alone with the four jocks. The tension was so thick she felt as if she could choke on it. Evan raised his hand struck her across the cheek. She let out a small groan as he let her go.

"Brandon, Phil, hold her arms. She didn't want Nick to take a beating, she can for him."

She fought against them the best she could, but they were to strong. A hand grabbed her hair, forcing her to stand while two other grabbed her arms. Blow after blow landed on her face and ribs, and cry after cry left her lips as they were landed.

20 punches later, she sat there bloodied and bruised. She knew she had a compound fracture to her ribs and could feel the moist blood sticking to her shirt and jeans. Tears and sweat mixed down her face as they still held her arms.

"Maybe next time, you'll learn your place," Evan hissed venomously.

Brandon and the other boy let go of her, but Philip held on a moment longer.

"My girlfriend would like this bracelet," he said inspecting it.

Wearily she lifted her head.

"Please," she begged hoarsely.

In one swift move he slipped it off her wrist, causing her head to be filled with a pain she wished not even on her enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHHHH!" she screamed holding her head. Trying not to writhe in pain just caused made it worse.

"Hey!" She heard a girl's voice yell.

"Come on!" Evan said running with the other boys in tow.

Annie ran over to her friend and saw all the blood. Her screams and cries filled her ears as she called 822.

"Super's hotline what is your emergency?" A mans voice said far to happily.

"Please, help! My friend, she is bleeding a lot and I can see the outline of bone through her shirt. Some things wrong with her head. Shes holding it and screaming! I just don't know what to do!" She said as tears streamed down her face.

"We have your coordinates locked and are on our-". The girl hung up dialing the next person who could help.

The line rang a few times and finally picked up.

"Hello?" Tony asked. She knew she was on speaking because of JARVIS and that the Avengers were there for their weekly meeting.

"TONY. Come to the school now!" She said panicking.

"Kid, wha-"

"Niahm is screaming and there's blood everywhere and Tony, I Don't know what to do!" She said sobbing.

"JARVIS, take her on the way," he said. She could hear metal clanking and then only breathing.

"Tony?!" She yelled.

"I'm on my way kid!" He said calming her heart a bit.

No more than a minute later he barged into the gym with the rest of the Avengers and Pepper on his heels.

"Assana?" He called running over to his daughter. He touched her and she screamed moving away. Looking to her wrist, his heart sunk. "Where is her bracelet?" He asked looking around the gym. On his hands and knees, there was Iron Man searching for a small piece of machienery.

Bruce ran over to her to asses her wound. Making her lay back they heard the rip of flesh and another ear piercing cry. Lifting her shirt he was horrified to see the one of her ribs jutting out of her.

"She's lost too much blood. Her heart is beating faster cause of the signals causing more blood flow." Pepper covered her mouth and looked down at her baby girl.

Natasha and Clint standing back, not understanding how helpless the two parents felt.

Marching over to her, Thor picked her up, causing her to yell.

"What are you doing Thor?" Banner yelled.

"Asgard's medicine is far more superior to this world's," he said carrying her outside.

"Are you crazy? She doesn't have enough time for that?" He asked as everyone followed the Asgardian out to the soccer field. "Everyone who is coming put an hand on me," he instructed. All except for Annie, Steve, and Bruce touched him.

"Heimdall!" He called.

"I know bullies when I see them. I'll find them," Cap called.

"I don't want to hurt your city, but please help her," Bruce said to Thor.

The large man nodded and looked up. In the blink of an eye, they were enveloped by light and taken away. Bruce knelt in the grass covered in blood and then put his hand in his hair.

"Bruce?" Steve asked stepping in front of Annie protectively. The older man yelled angrily and proceeded to cry.

Kneeling down she took his worn hand and held it in hers.

"Thor's got her. She'll be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing seen to them was a large man standing in an observatory like room wearing a large helmet and heavy armour, both gold. Thor spotted a few women rushing towards them and handed the girl over.

"Who are they?" Tony asked as they set her on a a flying craft.

"The royal healers," the man answered.

"Heimdall," Thor greeted as the men grasped each others arms.

"I saw the girl and called the healers. I believe she will be fine." Turning to the worried father who watched the craft disappear.

"My mother is one of the healers, Stark," Thor spoke. He let go of Heimdall's arm and put an hand on Tony's shoulder. "She will be alright."

Removing his hand he led them down the Rainbow Bridge, which was rightfully named so. The the streaks of color flying beneath their feet gave a sort of illusion of flying. They probably would have taken time to admire more it, if not so worried. When the palace came into view, they had no choice but to marvel for a few moments. In the morning sun, it seemed to be projected by the suns rays.

"Prince Thor!" A boy called, snapping the guests out of their haze. "Your mother said it is vital that you come to the Healing Rooms at once!"

Now speed walking, following their guide, the parents held each others hands for support.

"Thor," a woman said walking into the hall to meet them. She wore simple clothes, but that fooled no one. Her head was held high, and her aura practically screamed queen.

Turning to the guests she gave a curt nnod. "We will have time for introductions later. Who is the girls family?" She asked.

"We are," Pepper said as she and Tony stepped forward.

"She has lost far to much blood, but her heart has calmed a great deal. What I am about to tell you, you may need to sit for." She said motioning to the bench by the door. They quickly sat and she kneeled before them. Affectionately she took Pepper's hand and gave her a sad look.

"To keep her alive we need to give her our blood. She would become an ancient, as you refer to us. She would live, but would live long enough to see you die."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh god," Tony said. He stood and walked away from the bench, leaving Pepper sobbing in Frigga's arms. "Is there anything else?" Tony asked walking towards them again. " Anything? Money is not an problem-"

" If there was it would be done right now. I truly am sorry."

Natasha had a reputation for not showing much emotion, but in this moment she felt as if the air had been knocked out of. Putting a protective arm around his girlfriend, Barton helped keep her standing, while struggling to do so himself. He may have only known the girl for 3 years, but she had become as much of his Family almost as much as Natasha.

"Do it," Tony said. He resumed his place next to his wife, and drew her close to him. Letting go of the broken mother's hand, Frigga stood and gave them one more sorry look before rushing back into the Healing Room. The quiet that followed was excruciating. The only sound heard was the sound of Pepper's cries into her husband's chest.

"Tony," Clint said drawing the man's attention. The broken hearted father turned to his friend, his eyes filled with tears and heart ache.

"Give them hell," he said.

Nodding once, he took Tasha's hand and lead her out of the room towards the Bifrost.

"Back to earth, please," Clint said to the GateKeeper.

"Revenge, is not a good motivator, my young friend, Heimdall said moving towards the stand in the middle of the oddly shaped room.

"They need to come to justice," Clint said icily. Raising his sword to the stand he gave them one more piece of wisdom.

"Just make sure you don't confuse justice, with anger and hatred."

Slamming the sword into the stand, he sent them flying past the stars past the stars and back to the Soccer Field.

Landing on their butts, they took a moment gather their wits and center themselves from the dizzying experience.

"Tasha, are you okay?" He asked looking over to her.

"Ya, just give me a moment." She put her head in between her knees and breathed deeply a few times before standing with him. They walked into the gymnasium to find the entire school crammed in there.

Steve was talking to the kids dressed in his red, white, and blues .

"Today around 7:30 A.M. Niahm Stark was attacked in here, right where I am standing. She is fighting for her life right now. There is not a doubt in my mind that it was a hate crime against supers. Now if you did it, please come forward and your punishment will be less severe. If you don't, I want you to know that this girl is Iron Man's daughter." The entire room erupted into whispers from the students and a few teachers. Stomping once, he regained the whole crowds attention once again. "Like I said, this is Iron Man's daughter, and someone that we all," he said motioning go the rest of the Avengers that were there "feel very protective of. If you don't come forward and we have to find you, I won't stop the big guy," he said looking to Banner who was leaning against a wall, covered in his goddaughter's blood, looking to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

As the students disassembled back to their classrooms, it Gabe the Avengers time to talk.

"how's she doing?" Bruce asked walking to The Agents and Cap who weds standing in the middle of the gym.

"She's going to have to get an As guardian blood fusion," Barton explained. "If she makes it through that process, she'll no longer be human." Bruce looked at him wide eyed the air knocked out of him. He walked to a chair a foot away and sank into it.

Natasha looked away from the depressed man, and noticed small group of students had stayed behind.

"Oh great," Natasha mumbled. "Fan club."

"I don't think so, Tash," Clint said watching one of the kids bouncing a ball of fire between his hands. "Supers," he stated as they neared him.

The 8 teenagers looked sad, defeated, and a bit scared.

"Hey guys," Steve said. "Do you guys know what happened?" It was quiet after a few moments, but finally a teen with blazing red hair stepped up.

"I-Im Nick," he stuttered out."Hey Nick," Steve said softly, afriad he would scary the lanky teen. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"..After our meeting, I stood up to the jocks for the first time. I had been thinking about it for a while. For a second, I felt really good. Then he hit me," he said raising his shirt to show an ugly bruise forming on his abdomen. "Niahm stepped in before they could keep hitting me. She told me to go," he said dropping his shirt and looking down at his hands. "I-i thought because she was a girl they would let her go. I should've opened up their minds to see. Im- I'm sorry-" he stopped and swallowed hard.

Steve put a hand on the teens shoulder, causing the red head to raise his eyes. Cap could see how broken he looked. Looking around at all the young faces he saw the fear and sadness in all of them.

"They are bullying all of you," he quietly. Some looked down while others looked as if they were holding back tears.

"And they're not gonna stop till we're dead," one girl stated. Her curly brown hear tumbled over her shoulder. Her black eyes wide as a tear fell down her tan cheek. "They already proved that with Niahm. What if someone hadn't have found her? She'd be dead."

"We don't know that," Clint said stepping forward.

Her eyes met his and the anger was apparent. Dropping her shoulder bag, she took off he'd jacket and handed it to a girl next to her.

"Kayla,"the girl whispered, knowing what she was about to show. Lifting her shirt and turning to the side a large scar, covering her left rib cage.

"When I was a a freshman, a senior wanted to see what I could do. He said it was just out if curiosity. So after in the parking lot I showed him, turned into a tiger. He called his friends so they could see, and I figured 'what's the harm?' They brought long pointy sticks and baited me. Like I was an animal. One of them burned me, with a homemade torch. When I turned back, they left me there." She dropped it and put back on her jacket. found her? She'd be dead."

"We don't know that," Clint said stepping forward.

Her eyes met his and the anger was apparent. Dropping her shoulder bag, she took off he'd jacket and handed it to a girl next to her.

"Kayla,"the girl whispered, knowing what she was about to show. Lifting her shirt and turning to the side a large scar, covering her left rib cage.

"When I was a a freshman, a senior wanted to see what I could do. He said it was just out if curiosity. So after in the parking lot I showed him, turned into a tiger. He called his friends so they could see, and I figured 'what's the harm?' They brought long pointy sticks and baited me. Like I was an animal. One of them burned me, with a homemade torch. When I turned back, they left me there." She dropped it and put back on her jacket. "You're human. Imagine what its like to have almost an entire race against you because of what you were born with. Niahm went through her fair share. People put ringing phones next to her ear. One time, they set up a megaphone in her locker so when she opened it the high pitched sound went off. She passed out. So yes, I'm pretty damn sure they want us all dead. After you find out who did this, its not gonna get any better. If anything, it might get worse. Everyone loves Evan and his friends."

"Evan is his name?" Bruce asked having joined the group.

"Yeah," Nick spoke up. "Brandon, Philip, and Connor."

"Kayla," Natasha said drawing then young woman's attention. "We will do everything in our power to stop this or transfer y'all to power friendly. I promise"."

"Okay," she scoffed. Picking up her bag.

"So where is Evan and his friends?" Bruce asked.

"Probably in chemistry, sir," a kid in the back said.

"Banner," Steve warned.

"They didn't turn themselves in" he said walking past the group. "You warned them."


	8. Chapter 8

She woke with a gasp. Her lungs felt like she hasn't been breathing. She coughed and heard it echo.

"My house doesn't echo like that," she thought. Her eyes snapped open to examine the huge room she was in. The walls were shimmering gold and the floors the same. Slowly sitting up she looked around her. The room was empty except for her. Looking yo the side of her bed was needles and others tools she'd never seen before.

Kidnapped. That was the only word that appeared in her head. Slipping off the bed, she crumpled to the ground. Her legs were so weak and being in the long white night dress didn't help. Grabbing on the the bed, she hoisted herself up and began to attempt to walk circles around the bed, reminding her how to use the muscles.

"How long have I been here?" she thought. "Is Mom and Dad okay? Where the hell am I?" As she turned the corner of her bed again, her legs starting to work just fine again, a brush caught her eye. She picked it up and began to brush through her slightly matted hair. "Okay," she sighed. Her voice was cracked and awful sounding. Finding a glass of liquid on the other side of her bed on a metal tray, she drank it praying that it was actually water. Looking at the empty tray she set the empty glass on the bed and picked up the tray.

"I have to get out," she whispered fiercely. Moving towards the large doors she felt her hands shaking. Trying to steady them, she gripped the tray harder. Hiding behind the door, she prepared herself for the first confrontation. "Maybe mafia, or a gang, or an angry king in a foreign country," she thought.

As the door creaked open she held her breath waiting for the person to walk by. What she wasn't prepared for was a homely looking man with odd clothes. Walking behind him as quietly as she could, she knocked him to the ground unconscious. Breathing heavily she knew that there was no turning back now. Turning him over she went through his pockets and found a dagger. Tucking the dagger in her sleeve she moved out of the room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, guards turned the corner.

"You!" One pointed her way.

She dropped the tray and ran the opposite direction. "Hault!" They kept yelling. Running past a group of women, she saw again the odd dresses and hair do.

Seeing a pair of large doors she ran to them opening them with all the strength she could summon. She ran in, closed the doors and locked them. As they banged on the door she breathed heavily. She could hear it echoing through the large room, but kept staring at the doors.

"Who are you?" A voice boomed. Turning around, at the end of the seeming never endinh corridor, was a man sitting on a throne.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled pulling out the dagger in front of her.

"Young woman, I am king Odin and you are in my palace."

"Odin?" She whispered trying to recall the name.

"Niahm?" A familiar voice called. Turning to her left she saw Thor.

"Wha- did you kidnap me?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Niahm listen to me," he said raising his hands and slowly moving toward her. "You were in a fight and greatly injured. I brought you here to recover and you have been asleep for a long time."

"How long?" She whispered lowering her weapon. He looked at her with a sense of pity. Raising her weapon again she looked like, a caged animal. "HOW LONG?"

"Two years," he said now standing in front of her. He quickly disarmed her and drew her into his arms.


End file.
